Dragon Heart
by Wolfscout
Summary: A new year starts in Alfea and two students tranfer to it. The frist one is Mirta but the second girl is mysterious girl from the dragon realm. Is the new girl all she really is or will the Winx Club's past come to new light? T just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1 Back to Alfea

This is my second fanfic but my frist attemp at a Winx Club fanfic. All I ask is that **if you don't** **have anything nice to say don't say it!Constructive Criticism is fine.** Now that I said that please enjoy and bare with me I am still new at Fanfiction. Thank you!

****

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Winx Club and its characters.

**Chapter 1**

**Back to Alfea**

Bloom and her dad were walking home from the fire station where Bloom's father worked. They always walked to the fire station and back on beautiful days like today. Bloom was happy to spend her last day of vacation at the fire station. She turned to see a large, black spotted dog following her.

Kiko had hopped off Bloom's shoulder to greet the stray Border collie. Bloom watched Kiko and noticed that the dog had a black spot around her eye, on one of her front paws, one on her back right paw, tip of her tail, and in the middle of her back. She also noticed that the coat was extremely messy.

"Looks like a stray," Bloom mumbled loud enough so only her dad could hear it.

"Oh that dog," her dad answered her, "She is, but she drops by the station, most of the time when you are there. I guess she just wants to meet you." Bloom patted the dog on the head. Kiko jumped on Bloom's shoulder again and patted the dog's head too. The dog licked Bloom on the face making her laughed a little.

"She seems so friendly. Have you tried getting her into the station as a firedog?" Bloom asked.

"Sadly, yes. Every time she came. But she never came near the door when we said the word 'keep'," Bloom's father answered Bloom's question. Bloom looked at the puppy like dog.

"Come on doggy lets take you to my house," Bloom said. She started to walk again. The Border collie started to follow her again, giving a doggy smile. Bloom's father only chuckled.

The next day

Stella waited impatiently at Bloom's house door tapping her foot as she waited. Seconds later, Bloom opened the door with Kiko by her side.

"Are you ready yet?" Stella impatiently asked.

"Yea sorry," Bloom panted like she had just run around the house looking for something.

"Cool! Let's go!" Stella shouted and they were off to Alfea.

Alfea

Stella and Bloom were the first of the Winx Club. Then it was Flora and Mirta, followed by Musa. Tecna was last because of a computer virus on her computer.

"It is so great to see you guys again," Bloom smiled and said happily.

"It is good to see you girls again too," Tecna said following Bloom.

"Hey ummm girls do you think I will be able to be in a dorm with you guys?" Mirta asked at that moment.

"Sure you can bunk with Stella!" Musa answered for Stella.

"Yea it would be fun!" Stella said following Musa.

The group started talking about their summers. It turned out that Mirta spent the summer with Flora learning about flowers. Musa followed her father on his music tour. While Stella got lessons on how to be a Queen of Solaria, Tecna was building the best computer on her world. Bloom told the group about the dog that followed her yesterday.

"This has been fun listening to what we did over the summer but shouldn't we get going?" Stella interrupted.

"Yea let's go! A new year awaits us!" Tecna said happily. The group dragged their bags and whateverelse they had with them to their dorm room.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this chapter. If you did like it please review. I won't mind if you tell me if I have a problem with my writingbecause I will make my next chapter better. If you have a question I won't mind anwsureing it. OK that is enough babling! I will update soon! Wolfscout


	2. Chapter 2 New Friend and Roommate

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Winx Club or its characters.

**Moongirl83: **Thank you for the help. I am glade that you found this story cool.

**My PenName is . . .:** Nice pen name! This chapter has the new girl.

Before I let you read this chapter I would like to let you in on something. I kept the dorm rooms the same so if you get confuse at some part just picture their regular dorm from the frist season. Thanks for sticking with me! Now I will stop blabing till the end of the chapter!

**Chapter 2**

**New Friend and Roommate**

The Winx Club opened the door to their dorm room. Flora was the first to walk in, who then was followed by Mirta, Bloom, Stella, Musa, and Tecna. They looked around the dorm room and everything seemed to be the way they left it.

The group now had one more problem, how to move all the bags around without having a collision. They ended up moving them with a moving spell to their original rooms. Bloom, though, was the first to notice the new room built at the end of the hall.

"Hey guys did we have a room at the end of the hallway?" Bloom asked as she stared at it.

"No, not that I remember," Flora answered as she joined Bloom out in the hall. "That's strange," Tecna stated, "They must have redone our dorm."

"True, they probably did," Stella said. Now the group had formed together in the mini hallway.

"Well I guess Mirta gets a room to herself," Musa stated but none of them heard someone coming. Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. Bloom answered it to find Ms. Faragonda standing in front of the door.

"Hello Bloom," She greeted Bloom, "Can I ask something of you girls?" Bloom looked at the other girls and they nodded their heads. Bloom turned back to Ms. Faragonda.

"Sure Professor. What is it?" Bloom asked hoping she and the other girls did not do something wrong.

"Well we have a student who was kicked out of her dorm by the seniors so we were hoping you girls would let her stay in this dorm," Ms. Faragonda paused, "I know you have another room."

"No Professor it is not that. We were just thinking anyways," Bloom said and smiled, "It would be fun to have her here!"

Ms. Faragonda moved aside. A girl with brown long hair, that was pulled up into a pony tail by a light scrunchy, and had brown eyes stood behind Ms. Faragonda. She wore a green t-shirt and blue jeans. She also wore a blue visor with a bold, white M in the middle of it. A red bandana and an ice looking pendant hang from around her neck. Behind her was an old looking trunk. On the roof of the trunk was a dragon the looked like it was made of ice. Under it was the word Sparx. Her name was above the ice dragon.

"This is Karen," Ms. Faragonda introduced.

"Hi Karen! I'm Bloom," Bloom introduced herself.

"I'm Stella."

"Yo I'm Musa."

"Hello I'm Flora."

"Hi, I am Tecna. Nice to meet you."

"Hello Karen, I am Mirta."

Karen bowed, "It is really nice to meet you."

"Why don't you sleep in the new room with Mirta," Flora said. Karen nodded her head and dragged her stuff into the room at the end of the hallway.

"Thank you girls," Ms. Faragonda said. She turned and walked back to her office.

* * *

I would like to tell you now that I have not finished the third chapter. I am alsomest done then I will put it up for you to read as soon as I can! Update soon!


	3. Chapter 3 Assembly and Magix

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Winx Club or any of its characters but I do own Karen.

**Onyx: **That is funny. We must think alike!

I am sorry it took me so long to update. Even though it is summer vacation I have a summer job I need to do on top of chorse and stuff like that so it is hard to find time, but I find it. Thank you for waiting and I promise the next chapter will be updated sooner. I will keep my word on that! Now enjoy this new chapter!

Chapter 3

Assembly and Magix

Karen opened the door to her new room. The walls were icy blue just the way she would prefer. She noticed the room had two beds. One of the beds was under a set of cabinets like the cabinets were a top bunk on a bunk bed. On either side of the bed had a tall cabinets. The other bed sat closer to the door. Both beds had a nightstand within arms reach. Also the beds both had fluffy pillows and icy blue sheets.

Karen dragged her heavy trunk over to the bed that sat under the cabinets. She liked that she could just sit on her bed and look out the double glass doors that lead to the balcony.

Mirta dragged her bags in just as Karen was just finishing unpacking and was putting an old leather bound book in a cabinet over her head. She locked it, and then shoved her trunk in one of the big cabinets.

"Here Mirta," she started, "You can use this big cabinet."

"Thanks Karen," Mirta thanked and started to unpack her stuff.

Moments later the Winx Club girls, Mirta, and Karen were piling into the auditorium with the other Alfea students. They sat 3 rows away from the back. Karen seemed worried about something but clamed down as soon as Ms. Faragonda started the assembly.

"Welcome new students and welcome back old students," Ms. Faragonda greeted then continued with her speech, "We have two new transfer students this year. As we all know transfer students are rare to have. The first one is a witch from Cloud Tower. Mirta would you mind standing?" Mirta stood up from her spot with the Winx Club then sat down again. "The second girl is from the dragon realm. Karen would you mind standing too?" Karen, reluctantly, stood up. She noticed everyone was staring at her and sat down. Ms. Faragonda continued, "They both will be joining the sophomores."

Ms. Faragonda talked about eh rules and stuff. After that the group was dismissed. All the fairies dispersed.

"Let's go to Magix!" Stella offered. The others agreed. The group of girls were about to head off but Grizelda stopped them.

"Karen, Ms. Faragonda wishes to see you," she said.

"Ok," she answered that turned to the group, "You guys go without me I will meet you in the dorm room." With that she fallowed Grizelda to Ms. Faragonda's office.

Magix

Stella bounced from window to window looking at the cloths and what not. The others just fallowed, looking also.

"Hey guys! Let's go into this store!" Stella cried from four shops down and ran in. The rest of the Winx Club sighed and fallowed.

The store was huge! It had plants growing everywhere which made Flora smile. Computers lined the far wall for searching for anything. Stella was found rummaging though racks of cloths near the stair to the second floor.

Bloom gazed around in amazement. The store was like a mall in one store. Mirta seemed surprised too seeing that she had never been outside of the witch's area of Magix.

"Wow these computers are the best out!" Tecna informed.

"Yea and these wardrobes are simply fabulous!" Stella said happily, still looking threw the racks.

"And the flowers are so healthy it is amazing!" Flora also remarked.

"It is all for the shop," came a clam and sweet voice from the back room door. Mirta smiled brightly and she turned to look at the person who just spoke.

"MOM!" She yelled and ran over and hugged her. The others were shocked to see a middle aged woman that looked surprising like Mirta hugging her child; a smile was on her face. Mirta's smile was wider though. When they broke the embrace Mirta's mom looked around at the Winx Club.

"These must be your friends you tell me so much about?" she asked and Mirta nodded. Mirta was just about to introduce them when her mom stopped her.

"Let me guess," she turned and pointed at Stella, "You must be Stella." Next she turned to the opposite side of the room where Tecna was standing next to the computers.

Mirta's mother pointed at her and said, "You must be Tecna."

She now turned her attention to Flora who was next to one of her plants, "You must be Flora."

Now Mirta's knowledgeable mother studied Musa and Bloom who were still standing by the doorway. She noticed Musa's headphones and said, "You must be Musa. So that leaves you to be Bloom." Mirta smiled and nodded.

"It's nice to me you," the Winx Club said at once and laugh a little because of it.

"It is nice to me you girls too," Mirta's mother said happily. She did not seem to hate fairies unlike most witches.

"Mom, why did you open a store on the fairies side of Magix?" Mirta asked finding it hard to believe that her mom was staying in front of her.

"It's better here and you showed me that," her mother answered. The group of girls decided to look around the shop.

* * *

Hey my fellow readers! I hoped you liked this chapterthattook me so long to write. I have finished writing the next one on paper. So it will be up soon. I will update soon! 


	4. Chapter 4 Dragon Moonlight

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Winx Club or its character, but I do own Karen and Mirta's mother.

**pheofox22:** Thanks for the reviews! I am so glade that you like my story! I agree dragons are the best. Their will be alot about dragons in this chapter till the end. I too have a dog, but I don't have a boarder collie. I do love dogs! I hope you like this chapter like the rest.

This chapter, I have to say, is one of the most hardest chapters I have ever writen...well maybe not but still it was hard. I went over the draft for this chapter 5 times on the computer and 1 million times in my head! Yes, I write in my head but it is fun on those boring car rides. Anyways that is not the point, I am sorry for the long wait. I do have a good reason too! I got the new Harry Potter book and I did nothing but read for three days. So thank you for waiting. I guess by now you want me to stop babbling which I am about to do till the bottom. Now that I have stop babbling about nothing enjoy reading!

**Chapter 4**

**Dragon Moonlight**

Mirta woke late at night. The moonlight shown through the double glass doors that lead to their balcony. She turned in bed and looked at the alarm clock that sat on the side table on the right side of her bed. It read 1:00 am.

Sighing Mirta laid her head back onto the pillow. Seconds later she jerked her head up to look at Karen's bed. The bed was still made like it was never touch. Mirta sat up in bed staring out the glass door.

A dragon stood at the balcony door. Its' scales were ice blue making the dragon look as if it was carved from ice. It had spines that started at the end of its neck and ended at the beginning of it's' tail. The dragon's wings were stretched out as if it was about to take off, but Mirta could not see the end of its wings. The tip of it's' tail was shaped like a snowflake. Around The dragon's neck was a gold chain that had a small snowflake charm on it.

The dragon jumped off the balcony. Mirta hopped out of bed and scurried over to the balcony to see the dragon fly towards the sky.

As Mirta watched the ice dragon

On the tallest tower, Ms. Faragonda watched as the dragon took off towards the sky. It did a couple loops then headed towards the forest. Ms. Faragonda smiled and thought," All is well at Alfea. Then she noticed that the dragon was stopped by a group of black ravens. It tried to get by but the band of ravens moved to block its' path. The dragon had no other choose but to swing its' mighty tail. This annoyed the ravens into attacking. Soon after the dragon flew higher into the sky, retreating from the angry mob of ravens. A bigger version of the small ravens flew over to the bleeding ice dragon.

Ms. Faragonda heard the dragon growl something in dragon language, but the leader raven shook its' big black snowball of a head. Angered, the ice dragon used an ice breathe on the leader raven, but the leader raven dodged it with ease and struck the ice dragon with its' sharp claws, sending the dragon hurtling to the ground just outside the gate. Ms. Faragonda gasped and hurried to wake some of the teachers to help.

Back to Mirta

Mirta looked on in horror as the ice dragon fell to the ground. She rushed out of her room. As she got closer to the lounge area she noticed Flora sitting on one of the chairs. Flora noticed Mirta before she could get by.

"What's wrong, Mirta?"

Mirta turned to Flora. She had no time to explain. "A dragon's hurt!" She said franticly, "We have to help it!" Flora nodded and they both ran out of their dorm.

Outside

Flora and Mirta ran right up to the gate that led outside of Alfea's grounds. It opened and the two girls rushed through. Flora gasped when she saw the ice dragon lying on the ground, unconscious. The dragon's wounds were deep and were bleeding. Flora was quickly by the dragon's side, giving it a healing potion that she had made to heal wounds.

Mirta stared at the ravens that were sitting in a nearby tree. They weren't ravens at all! They had long beaks. Their feathers were flat on their bodies for cutting prey while flying. They also had extremely sharp talons. As far as Mirta knew, these birds lived around Cloud Tower and nowhere else. Their bright yellow eyes glared at her like they where saying 'Then what are we?'

"Octative Ravens go back to Cloud Tower," she ordered and the birds took flight, swiftly flying back to Cloud Tower. The teachers rounded the corner just seconds later.

"I trust you saw the dragon fall too," Ms. Faragonda said in a calm voice. Flora and Mirta nodded. "Well I think you should go back to bed. We can handle it now."

"Ummm, Ms. Faragonda," Mirta asked shyly, "Can we stay? Flora has already giving the dragon a potion to heal it."

"I guess so."

"What is happening?"

Everyone turned to see Flora backing up from the ice dragon. Ice started to cover the dragon's body, surprising even the teachers. The ice made a smooth ice sculpture of the dragon. The ice cracked then broke leaving a human in its place, but not just any human. To everyone's surprise it was Karen!

* * *

There you have it folks Chapter 4! Man, that took me forever. Now I have to do the next chapter which will be hard. Sometime soon I have to bring back three old friends that we haven't heard from yet. I think I should blabbling now. But anyways... I hoped you liked this chapter. If you did like it or you found something wrong that I did... like a name or somthing please tell me. I also have a question if anyone can anwsure it. I was woundering if someone could tell me what the teachers names are and what they teach. If anyone could answure this I would be most thankful! Anyways update soon! 


	5. Chapter 5 First Classes

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Winx Club or any of its characters but I do own Karen the Ice Dragon. I also made up those Octative Ravens too.

TotallyAshley : Thank you for anwsureing my question. It will help in th enext chapter. Thanks again and I hope I hear from you in the futcher!

And to all that that reviewed I thank you! Now on to the chapters I hope you like it! I'm sorry it took me so long to update.

**Chapter 5**

**First Classes**

Flora, Mirta, and Ms. Faragonda sat in the Nurse's office. Karen laid unconscious, on a bed in the corner of the room. Flora sat at the end of the bed while Mirta and Ms. Faragonda sat in arm chairs that close to the bed. It was hours after the surprise and none of them had spoken since. The shock of Mirta's roommate being a dragon was too great for Flora and Mirta to even make a movement. Ms. Faragonda, on the other hand, seemed un-phased by this surprise, like she already knew that Karen was a dragon, let alone an Ice Dragon. Ice Dragons had a bad reputation for being nasty and aggressive towards others, but Karen didn't act like she was mean at all.

After a few more minutes of silences Ms. Faragonda stood up. Flora and Mirta snapped back to reality and watched Ms. Faragonda walk over to the door. "I am afraid that I must leave. You both should go back to your rooms and get some rest," Ms. Faragonda said, "Unless you want to stay."

Both Mirta and Flora gave nervous looks to one another. They did not want to be left alone with an Ice Dragon. But, she was their friend. How would they explain to Ms. Faragonda that they were afraid of their friend that they had also saved from death?

"I…. I want to stay," Mirta answered after a few minutes of silence. Flora nodded in agreement.

Ms. Faragonda smiled, "Well, then here are your passes. If you get caught in the halls on your way to breakfast, just show these to the teacher and they will let you go. I would like it if you two told no one what happened last night, not even your roommates. The only ones you can speak to about last night is Karen and me, although I highly doubt Karen will remember everything at first. Understand?" Flora and Mirta nodded and took the white slips of paper that were supposable passes from Ms. Faragonda.

"I must get to my office before my meeting with the Red Fountain Headmaster. Goodbye Flora, Mirta." Ms. Faragonda opened the door and disappeared behind the closed door. Mirta sighed.

5:00 am

Karen groaned as she slowly became conscious. Light from the open window shining into the room told Karen that it was morning. She opened her eyes and heard someone ask her, "How are you feeling, sweetie."

Karen sat up. Surprised by Flora, Karen answered, "Somewhere between ok and fine."

Karen looked around the room. "Sharp claws, beaks, orders," she mumbled desperately trying to remember what happened. It was clear to Flora and Mirta that she could not remember anything. Suddenly she shouted, "Octative Ravens!" and jumped out of bed as suddenly as she had shouted, but seconds later crouched down clutching her chest. The pain was nothing Karen had ever felt before.

"Take it easy, Karen!" Mirta shouted as she jumped out of her chair to help her. Flora also helped and together they help Karen back onto the bed. The pain eased up a minute later and she was more confused than ever.

"You broke a rib, Karen," Flora told her when she saw the confused look, "Surprisingly enough it's healing quickly." The room became quite until Mirta finally asked.

"Karen, why didn't you tell us you were a dragon?"

Looking down at the floor, she answered, "It's caused me more pain than you would think." She started to remember the angry people who had loved her before. She remembered the banging and shouting of people behind her, the leader of her tribe, and the dragons roar as they sentence her to leave the land she had known as home.

Karen started to cry. The pain came back but she ignored it. The fear was bigger than any pain that she had and probably would feel. The fear of losing her friends, her past, and the dragon she would transform into in the moonlight. She felt more helpless than she had the day she found out about her dragon powers.

Flora and Mirta tried to comfort her but it was no good. When Karen had stopped crying, Flora and Mirta talked with Karen, who seemed to be trying to hide something. Soon the fast becoming friends stopped talking and looked at the clock.

"I guess you guys better get going to lunch"

"Yea, we will have to talk to you later. Next time we will bring the rest of girls if you want," Mirta said while getting up.

"It's ok. You don't have to come. I have a feeling I will be out in a couple of days," Karen said as she watched Flora also get up. The two girls made their way to the door. They said their good byes and left for the cafeteria.

Cafeteria

Flora and Mirta were the last to arrive at the cafeteria. Bloom saw them and waved at them to come the group's table and the two girls joined the rest of the Winx Club.

"Where were you guys? When we woke up you weren't in the dorm at all," Bloom asked.

"We were at the nurse's office. Karen wasn't feeling well so we walked her over. She is going to have to stay there for a couple of days," Mirta lied.

"Oh."

Black Mud Swap

"Ugh! Icy, where are we going?" Storm whined as she lagged behind her sisters.

"We are going to a place that already belongs to us. Once we are there, that little sissy detention hall couldn't find us even if they tried," Icy answered. The three fugitive sisters trudge through Black Mud Swamp. Finally, the three witches reached their final detention, an old broken down shack.

"Ummm Icy, no offence, but a broken down shack isn't going to help us," Darcy said in disbelief. She had expected more than a broken down shack from Icy.

"Looks can be deceiving, Darcy." Icy walked up to the front door and ushered her sisters inside.

Back at Alfea

"I hate potions!" Stella stated angrily as the Winx Club walked up the hall towards her first class. Tecna, Mirta, and Flora turned right and started to walk away from the others.

"Hey Tecna, Mirta, Flora, where are you going? Potions are this way," Bloom asked.

Tecna turned around, "We know, but we have Charms first. Sorry girls."

"We will meet you back here for nature," Flora said with a wave and the group of girls parted.

Later

"Wow! Your classes sound much better than the ones at Cloud Tower!"

"Well, what did they teach at Cloud Tower?" Tecna asked Mirta as she, Mirta, and Flora walked out of Charms.

"Well to sum it up 'How to cause chaos 101' in every class," Mirta replied contently. Before Flora or Tecna could reply Bloom, Stella, and Musa appeared in sight.

"Yo, how was charms?" Musa asked, cutting Tecna, Mirta, and Flora's conversation short.

"It was boring. The teacher talked the whole time," Mirta, who was still learning the names of all of the teachers, answered.

"Same here."

* * *

Man, I so sorry again! So how did you like it? I hope it was ok, it did take me forever to type and write. I would like to hear for you and find out how good this chapter is, but thats if you want to review. Anyways I will get started on the next chapter as soon as I can but until then I have to work on anthor fanfic. I will update ASAP! 


End file.
